12 days of christmas
by Shou Rei
Summary: Has Tenkou gotten nice? Whyin the world would he give me such lovely, adorable yet annoying things as a present? Tenkou-sama, Arigato gozaimasu!


12 Days of Christmas. Fushigi Yuugi style.  
author's note: hello minna-san! Please enjoy and have a merry Christmas na  
no da.  
Disclaimer: Again Chiri-chan and the others does not belong to me. I just  
borrowed them from Watase Yuu. I wish she'd give Chichiri to me as a  
present.  
************************ *******************************  
************************** *************  
On the first day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
A Shi Jin Tenchi Sho!  
On the second day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
Two annoying mikos (TAMAHOME!)  
And a Shi Jin Tenchi Sho!  
On the third day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
Three nyan-nyans (healing, fixing!)  
Two annoying mikos (TAMAHOME!)  
And a Shi Jin Tenchi Sho!  
On the forth day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
Four guardian gods (summon one of us already!)  
Three nyan-nyans (healing, healing)  
Two annoying mikos (Tamahome is mine!)  
And a Shi Jin Tenchi Sho!  
On the fifth day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
Five flying kesa (dear gods, my kesa's possessed na no da!)  
Four guardian gods(why isn't anyone summoning me?!)  
Three nyan-nyans (healing, fixing, healing)  
Two annoying mikos (Tamahome doesn't love you!)  
And a Shi Jin Tenchi Sho!  
On the sixth day of Christmas Tenkou gave tome  
Six okami talisman (wolves appeared!)  
Five flying kesa (what's next, my kasa!?)  
Four guardian gods (take your time, damnit!)  
Three nyan-nyans (healing, healing)  
Two annoyinh mikos (Nakago, make him fall in love with me!)  
And a Shi Jin Tenchi Sho!  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
Seven lucky seishis (that's a lie na no da!)  
Six okami talisman (hey who wrote Miaka, nude on the okami talisman?!)  
Five flying kesa (you did na no da!)  
Four guardian gods (my seishis kicked your seishis butt!)  
Three nyan-nyans (we'll cure your perversion, Tasuki!)  
Two annoying mikos (I hate you!)  
And a Shi Jin Tenchi Sho!  
On the eight day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
Eight gay-ass bandits (you're so pretty!)  
Seven lucky seishis (why do we have to be gay bandits na no da!)  
Six okami talisman (I did not!)  
Five flying kesa (yes you did na no da!)  
Four guardian gods (my seishis kill your seishis!)  
Three nyan-nyans (we can heal stupidity too, Tasuk  
Two annoying mikos (we aren't best friends anymore!)  
And a Shi Jin Tenchi Sho!  
On the ninth day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
Nine Koutu assassins (kill them all)  
Eight gay-ass bandits (you're such a pretty monk!)  
Seven luck seishis (SUZAKU! TASUKETE NA NO DA!)  
Six okami talisman (nyan-nyan, shut up! &#$% you Chichiri!)  
Five flying kesa (&#$% you to Tasuki na no da!)  
Four guardian gods (my seishis &#$% your seishis and they liked it!)  
Three nyan-nyans (we can make you pretty!)  
Two annoying mikos (TAMAHOME!)  
And a Shi Jin Tenchi Sho!  
On the tenth day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
Ten young bishounen (why am I here again na no da!?)  
Nine Kouto assassins (is anybody listening?)  
Eight gay-ass bandits (shut up you butt ugly assassins!)  
Seven lucky seishis (more like abused seishis na no da!)  
Six okami talisman (wolves attack Chichiri!  
Five flying kesa (Nakago, why are you here na no da?!)  
Four guardin gods (your Nakago is gay over my Chichiri, you damned lizard1)  
Three nyan-nyans (we can cure gayness too. umm no we can't.)  
Two annoying mikos (Tamahome!)  
And a Shi Jin Tenchi Sho!  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
Eleven palace concubines (protect the emperor!)  
Ten young bishounen (who's writing this anyway na no da!?)  
Nine Kouto assassins (who you calling butt ugly!?)  
Eight gay-ass bandits (you are stupid!)  
Seven lucky seishis (lets escape no da.)  
Six okami talisman (Nakago's gay! Ha ha ha ha!!!)  
Five flying kesa (get away from me na no da!)  
Four guardian gods (what about your Tasuki?! He's gay over Chiri too you  
stupid bird!)  
Three nyan-nyans (you sure we can't cure gayness?)  
Two annoying mikos (tamahome! I need you!)  
And a shi Jin tenchi sho!  
On the 12th day of Christmas Tenkou gave to me  
Twelve additional characters (tama-neko you're shedding onn the rug!)  
Eleven palace concubines (goodnight! Merry Christmas!)  
Ten young bishounen (get me out of here na no da!)  
Nine kouto assassins (kill the gay bandits!)  
Eight gay-ass bandits (help us mr. monk!)  
Seven lucky seishis (sorry got problems of my own na no da!)  
Six okami talismans (hey get off of my Chichiri!)  
Five flying kesa (so Tasuki's gay too? Help no da!)  
Four guardian gods (*when will those two ever stop?* "yeah?")  
Three nyan-nyans (we can cure anything except for gayness!)  
Two annoying mikos (what the?! Is tamahome flirting with nakago!?0  
And a shi Jin tenchi sho!  
Merry Christmas minna-san! 


End file.
